


Pretty

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drag Queen Liam Dunbar, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Getting Together, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Liam felt pretty.When Stiles had convinced him to let his drag queen friends make him over and put him in his very first ever drag so they could go out to the clubs, he had been slightly apprehensive to begin with. It was one thing to hit the gay clubs with Brett on the regular, but another to submit himself to the will of three very seasoned drag queens and let them do their worst.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. Be kind. x

Liam felt pretty. 

When Stiles had convinced him to let his drag queen friends make him over and put him in his very first ever drag so they could go out to the clubs, he had been slightly apprehensive to begin with. It was one thing to hit the gay clubs with Brett on the regular, but another to submit himself to the will of three very seasoned drag queens and let them do their worst. 

But Stiles’ friends were all so nice, and Liam had been mesmerised, sitting in Stiles’ open plan living area and watching as the three men that had entered had transformed themselves into three very attractive women.

They’d sent him to the shower where he’d naired all the hair on his body, making him feel slick and kind of sexy in a way that surprised him. Back in the living area, his hair had been all tucked up under a wig cap, his eyebrows glued down with a honest to goodness, straight from OfficeWorks glue stick. This all done, they had sat him on a stool and got to work painting his face. 

At the same time, Stiles was readying himself while his drag mother, Minni Cooper carefully watched over his work. 

Liam couldn’t believe the way his new friend and appointed drag mother, Ruma Hasit created a feminine look by painting his face. At times he looked down right crazy, with layers of powder baking the make up into his skin, while Ruma carved out his cheekbones and jawline.

“I tell you babies, the level of drag for first timers is out of sight compared to when we all started.” Ruma said, digging through the make up trolley they had brought with them into Stiles’ apartment for an eyeshadow palette and brushes. “I was out there trying to serve up looks with Covergirl.” The other two queens hummed in acknowledgment. 

Liam’s glued down eyebrows made way to new eye shape carved out with eyeshadows in all shades of brown before Ruma hit them with thick, sparkling gold glitter. Admiring her work and nodding, she finished them with eyeliner and two sets of false lashes before dusting off all the excess powder from Liam’s face. 

“So have you thought of a name?” Summa Salt, the queen currently working on a very large curly blonde updo of a wig on a mannequin asked.

“Uh, no? How does that work?” Liam said, trying not to blink too much and dislodge his new lashes while the glue dried. “Is it like your first pet and the street you lived on?” 

“It’s whatever you want it to be, baby.” Ruma said inspecting the tape around the edge of Liam’s wig cap. 

“What’s yours?” Liam asked Stiles, now busy trying to tie a cincher around his waist. 

“Rain’n.” Stiles said with a wink, wincing as Minni took over from him and pulled his cincher even tighter. “Rain’n Hale.” 

“She thinks she’s cute.” Minni said, clicking her tongue as she handed Stiles a roll of tape that knocked the smile right off his face. “Off you go baby boy.” 

Stiles pouted, taking the tape and disappearing into his bedroom. Liam’s face must have shown his panic, because all three queens gave him a soft look. 

“Don’t worry darling, most boys have to meet their lady before the name comes to them.” Summer said, carefully picking up the wig from the mannequin and bringing it to Liam. “And the tucking, we’ll work up to it with you.”

“How does all that work?” Liam said curiously, holding the inside of the wig as it was lowered into place. “Like, I probably should have asked before now where it all goes?” 

Ruma laughed, her deep voice an interesting contrast with the lady-like way her face was painted. “Up and back, darling.” she chuckled, starting to glue down the lace edges of the wig.

“And the uh, balls?” Liam said, his eyes darting to each of the queens in the mirror. 

“They just pop back up where they came from, babes.” Summer said, pulling out a small blow dryer to make sure that all of the wig edges would stay where they have been glued. 

“We wouldn’t all do if it was unbearable.” Ruma added, “And besides, we chose a dress for you that means tonight you won’t have to tuck.”

“Unlike our girl Rain who is feeling the full latex bodysuit fantasy.” Minni said, gesturing to her own latex dress.

“Because I have great legs.” Stiles said, coming back into the room, now clearly tucked and wearing high waisted tights to hold in his hip pads. 

With his waist cinched and the padding in his hips and butt, it really was amazing how much it changed the shape of his boy body. 

“Right kid, time for some padding.” Ruma laughed, throwing a pair of tights at Liam and pulling out some rough cut pads from one of the bags they had stormed in with. Holding them up, Ruma began to roughly draw on the pads, marking where she would need to tie them down. In the corner, Stiles and Minni were busy sticking fake boobs onto his chest and using body makeup to blend the silicon into the skin. 

Before Liam could duck into Stiles’ room to change into the tights to be ready for the padding, Summer handed him a balled up wad of lace. Realising they were panties, Liam felt his face quickly heat. 

“Just because you aren’t tucking, doesn’t mean you can’t feel the fantasy.” She said with a wink, shooing him in the direction of the bedroom. Once safely shut in Stiles’ room, Liam looked at the small pile of underwear he had been given. Quickly shoving out of his pants, his shirt having been lost when the make up started, Liam watched himself in the mirror. 

And damn, he really was pretty. 

The femininity of his face was a stark contrast to his boy body and all its bits, but was something Liam could lean into. Part of him kinda wished he had left his chest hair, like that one drag queen Stiles had told him when he was introducing him to this whole mess. A definite possibility for next time.

He glanced at the roll of tape now abandoned on the bed and wondered whether he should give the full experience a go. 

Deciding that he would need some expert help for that, and maybe he would wait until the outfit called for it, he pulled on the black lacy panties, admiring the look in the mirror before pulling on the tights, nearly tripping as he pulled them up his legs. Holding his wig as he straightened himself, Liam had to laugh. Although his make up was still perfect, with his hair not finished and falling out of the updo and his tights around his thighs, he looked slightly debauched. 

Pulling up his tights, Liam headed back into the main room, startled to now see Stiles had squeezed his body into a pair of fishnets and a black latex bodysuit and was sitting back on a stool while a long, tousled brunette wig was being glued down. 

“Stiles. Wow.” Liam breathed, so impressed with the illusion his friend had created for himself. 

“It’s Rain, darlin.” Stiles purred, smiling at Liam in the mirror as Summer dried the edges of his wig. “Bout time you pad up yeah?”

“Here we go.” Ruma said, handing Liam the newly trimmed pads. “Butt first, then hips.” Liam quickly shoved the pads inside his stockings. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t get you to tuck because I dunno if we brought enough tape.” Minni said, wiggling her eyebrows as Liam shoved his hand down his pants, adjusting his left hip pad. 

Liam blushed, he was used to being naked in locker rooms and being ogled in gay clubs, lord, everytime they got ready to go out, Brett would make a comment about the way he filled out his pants. But right now, dressed in barely anything but with his face all done, the compliments were really getting to him.

“Oh leave her alone.” Ruma said, handing Liam a pair of skin coloured bike shorts to help hold everything in place. “Shimmy into these.” 

Next came a cincher, stretchy fabric bands that pulled his waist in tight and changing his silhouette. Liam huffed out a breath, holding onto Summer’s hands while Ruma pulled the fabric tight as it would go. 

Instead of the funny chicken fillet style things that Stiles had glued to his chest, Summer held up two bib like silicon chest plates for Liam to choose from. 

“So is our girl a big titted lass?” She asked, holding up the bigger pair of fake breasts, “Or are we after something a little smaller?” 

Liam looked down at his chest and back up to the breast plates, sizing them up. 

“Uh, the smaller ones I think.” Liam said, taking the smaller pair and pressing them to his skin to get suction happening before securing the neck strap around his neck while Minni moved in with more glue to get all the edges down. 

Looking in the mirror, Liam laughed, despite the breasts being small in comparison to the other pair, not ever having seen himself with boobs, the silicone breast plate looked obscene. 

“Right time to put them away.” Ruma said, grabbing a black sequined crop top from on top of the bench and helping liam into it. Following that, he was given a full, high waisted skirt. 

Dressed, Liam couldn’t help but to twirl in the mirror, liking the way that the dress swished around his legs and accentuated his new womanly shape. 

“So, got a name yet babes?” Summer said, leading him back to the chair to finish his hair do. 

“Luna.” Liam said, pouting in the mirror and admiring the way his body now looked. “Luna Lupus.” 

“Cute.” Stiles said, a disbelieving look on his face as he picked up a pair of high heels and handed them to Liam. “Real cute.”

***

The club was loud, really loud, but for the first time Liam didn’t give a rats. 

His top was tight and sparkly, showing off his fake boobs and leaving a slither of skin visible above the top of his skirt. His shoes where high and between those and the padding Liam felt that his ass must look amazing, judging by the eyes following him around the room, the people agreed. 

As they made their way across the bar, Liam had five different men try and lure him to the dance floor. Throwing his head back to laugh, Liam held on to Stiles. The attention lifting him up and putting a little more wiggle in his step, it was the least he could do for blowing them off he figured.

“Some guys are really about the fantasy- I’ve heard stories of guys going full mental in the morning when the wig comes off.” Stiles explained when they reached the bar.

“Didn’t they realise they were having sex with a man?” Liam asked, leaning forward on the bar and flicking a cheeky look to the young man with an amazing tan at one of the tables behind them.

“Yeah, but somehow with the wigs and the makeup they convince themselves it doesn’t count.” Stiles said, flagging down the bartender and ordering their drinks. “Derek was really weird the first time he met Rain.” 

“Yeah?” Liam said, half distracted by his own reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

“Yeah, I mean we had kissed once and he was having what he swears is not a crisis, but he was definitely avoiding me and then he turns up at the club and there is Rain, up on stage for the very first time.” 

“But you named yourself for him?” Liam said slowly, taking the drink the bartender brought back for him and taking a sip. 

“Yeah well I’m eternally an optimist and I honestly didn’t think he would turn up in a gay bar let alone on the night of a drag show.” Stiles said, waving his free hand, the other sloshing his drink around as he spoke. “Anyway, it took some getting used to for him.”

Liam hummed, taking another sip of his drink and looking around the bar. Stiles downed his drink quick, waving at a variety of queens that he knew. 

Two quick drinks later, Derek found them, swinging Stiles around in his arms while Stiles tried to protect his makeup. Trailing after him, Liam was surprised to see a sheepish looking Theo. 

“Hey didn’t think of you much as a club kid.” Liam said, swishing his skirt as he walked forward, drawing Theo’s eyes to his hips. 

“And you, I mean Derek told me but I didn’t expect.” Theo swallowed, looking a little warm under the collar. “You look like you are having fun.” 

“I feel cute.” Liam smiled, throwing Theo a wink and smiling wider when Theo spluttered a little. 

“Luna, drinks.” Stiles yelled, handing Liam a drink.

“Luna?” Theo asked, moving closer as not to have to yell.

“My drag name, Luna Lupus.” Liam explained, and Theo grinned,

“God, you are about as obvious as JK Rowling aren’t you.” Theo laughed, coming in closer and watching closely as Liam wrapped his painted lips around his straw. “You may as well have just called yourself Moon Moon the Werewolf.” 

Liam grinned, his straw between his teeth, letting the warmth of the rum and coke and the buzz of the champagne they’d had back at Stiles’ make him brave.

“Harry Potter references are hot.” he whispered, leaning into Theo’s hard body and delighting in the feeling of his large hand on the bare skin on his side. 

“You uh, wanna dance with me, Luna?” Theo whispered, his lips hot and wet on Liam’s ear. 

“Yeah.” Liam replied, batting his eyelashes and loving the feeling of power they gave him. 

The club was a mix of queens dressed to the nines and drag kings with suits in outlandish colours and glitter beards as well as people just along to appreciate the art and the effort. Up on stage, several seasoned queens were lip syncing to pop hits while muscled men in tiny swimsuits danced on raised platforms. Liam led Theo to the middle of the crowd, smiling as they passed Derek and Stiles, wrapped up in each other. 

“So how long have you been doing this?” Theo asked, when Liam spun, his skirt flaring as he did, and wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck.

“This is my very first time.” Liam replied, tangling one of his hands in the short hair on the back of Theo’s head. “I was a virgin.” 

Theo gulped again, hiding his face in Liam’s neck as they came together to dance. 

Liam grinned, Stiles and the other queens had warned him that sometimes a drag persona was a entity all of its own, and it turned out that Luna was a bit of a man eater. 

“So, you like the look?” Liam whispered, slipping a hand down to drag Theo closer by his belt loops, loving the roughness of Theo’s clothes against all of his exposed skin as they grinded together. 

“I like how confident it’s got you.” Theo said, lifting his head. “Luna seems like a boss bitch.”

This made Liam consider the boy in front of him, was Theo just here for Luna, or would be be this close in this club if he was in his regular boy clothes. 

“So uh, you realise tomorrow when my face is washed all this goes away right?” Liam asked, looking down and focusing on those stupid moles on Theo’s pec, exposed by his shirt only being held closed by two buttons. 

At least he wasn’t the only one that had dressed up for the club.

“So I’ll be there in the morning to see that?” Theo whispered, bringing one hand to rest Liam’s neck, his thumb stroking over a collarbone.

“Do you wanna be?” Liam asked, trying to get his hopes up despite the evidence before him. Theo had come here, with Derek because he heard Liam was going to be here. He was dancing with him and talking about tomorrow morning and good god, was that a boner pressing against his hip. 

“Well it beats sleeping in Derek’s spare room, his uncle likes to pop in unannounced and just loiter.” Theo said, pulling a face as he mentioned Peter. 

“Well if you’re only out to avoid Peter.” Liam said, dropping his arms to pull away, only to have Theo wrap around him tight, his arms hot bands around his waist and his voice a deep rumble in his ear.

“Hey, I never said that. I’ll take what I can get with you little wolf.” 

“Well I’m not leaving yet.” Liam said, leaning his head back onto Theo’s shoulder. “I’m way too pretty to go home this early.” 

Theo laughed, rocking Liam to the rhythm of the song. 

It was a good night in the club. The drinks were flowing and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Liam danced with a multitude of guys and queens, always coming back to Theo, leaving pink kiss marks up and down his neck every time he re-applied his lipstick. 

It wasn’t until they had been kicked out, and he and Stiles were stumbling down the street arm in arm, Derek and Theo left to carry their bags and shoes, that Liam really let himself wonder just how far he was prepared to let Theo go. 

Up until now, Liam had been very protective over his heart when it came to Theo. After the debacle with the hunters, Hayden had returned and for a while so had their romantic spark. It wasn’t until Liam was preparing for college that he realised it had been a long time since he had even reached for her, and that he was far more concerned about making sure that he maintained his blossoming friendship with Theo. After that, the split with Hayden had been relatively painless, and his friendship with Theo had often ventured into unfamiliar territory, even more so than a couple of longing looks at each other’s lips in an elevator as they prepared to fight for their lives when they were seventeen. 

Before tonight, If it wasn’t for the way that Theo shamelessly flirted with Liam, with a intent different to the way he seemed to flirt with everyone he came across, and signs Theo, Liam would have had to guess at Theo being asexual, certainly the way that he never seemed to make a move on him played into this theory. 

But tonight, Theo couldn’t keep his eyes and hands off of him, and here he was, walking him home and carrying his bag and shoes. 

Like a proper gentleman.

“Did you see us dance on the stage tonight, Derek?” Stiles yelled, clutching at Liam as they walked. 

“I did Stiles.” Derek drawled from behind them. 

“My name is Rain, Derek. Rain’n Hale.” Stiles yelled again, words slightly slurred. 

“Yeah, I know. Only as a lady are you willing to take my name.” Derek muttered, Liam’s wolf hearing, impaired from all the drinking only just picking up the sadness in his voice. 

“I will marry you. Derek Hale.” Stiles said, stopping suddenly and letting go of Liam in favour of wrapping himself around Derek. “We will combine our names. We will be the Halinski family.” 

“Does he do this alot?” Theo laughed, letting Liam lean on him as they walked next to each other. 

“Yeah.” Derek said, looking down fondly at Stiles. “Sometimes he gets as far as putting on the ring and getting out the stash of bridal magazines that sober Stiles pretends I don’t know about.”

“So are you guys engaged?” Liam said, lifting his head from Theo’s shoulder. “Theo, my feet hurt.” 

“Kind of? I asked at kind of a bad time and Stiles said no, but then he likes to plan the wedding when I’m not around or he is too drunk to care.” Derek explained while Theo scooped Liam up into a bridal carry. 

“I’m dainty.” Liam said happily, nuzzling into Theo’s warmth and kicking his bare feet. “Oh my god, Stiles. You could get married in drag and I could be your bridesmaid. Oh my god we could put Scott in drag- he would be so pretty.” 

“He would be so pretty!” Stiles said excitedly, pulling off his fake boobs, now starting to come unstuck from all the sweat from dancing in the club, and handing them to Derek so he could stagger ahead. 

“You really love him, yeah?” Theo asked, adjusting his grip on Liam’s legs so he didn’t slip. 

At this, Derek’s face went soft as he nodded in a way that Liam could relate to. Sure Stiles had a smart mouth and tended to be brash when it came to making decisions, but he loved truely and forcefully. 

“He loves you too.” Liam said, earning a warm smile from Derek. Since they had come to be all living and working the same city, they had become close friends, having weekly pizza parties where they would skype other pack members and take turns sitting in front of whoever’s laptop screen.

“And he is hor-ny” Stiles called in a sing song voice, standing on his stoop. “When I get all this tape off my junk, you are going to get it mister.” he said, making grabby hands at Derek.

“Romantic.” Derek said, rolling his eyes as he dug through Stiles’ sequined clutch. “In reality he’ll get the tape off and then pass out in the tub.” 

“Luna can come get all her junk tomorrow.” Stiles called, leaning heavily on the door frame. “Tonight has been the start of a beautiful friendship, girl!” 

Liam waved from Theo’s arms as they continued down the block and Derek ushered Stiles back inside his apartment. 

“So, home.” Theo said, his voice thick. 

“Yeah. You don’t have to carry me the whole way.” Liam said, the cool night air and his werewolf healing processing the alcohol in his system quicker than he would like.

“Nah I kind of like it, besides, you’re not that heavy little wolf.” Theo laughed. “In fact since the last time I had to carry you feel a little light on.” 

“I haven’t had time to get to the gym for weights so I’ve only been doing cardio.” Liam said, the happy look on Theo’s face drawing him in. “I want to kiss you.” Liam said slowly and Theo stopped walking. 

“Yeah?” He said, letting Liam wriggle free and get back on his own two feet. 

“Yeah,” Liam replied, fluttering his thick eyelashes, somehow still stuck to his eyelids. “But I need to know if you want to kiss me for me and not because Luna is a pretty girl.”

“Luna is a pretty girl.” Theo smiled, stepping closer and placing his hand on Liam’s cinched waist. “But you know this has been building for years.” 

“Yeah, but-” Liam started, only to be cut off by Theo’s lips.

“But tonight I wanted to kiss you not because you make a very pretty girl, but because you looked so happy.” Theo whispered when they broke apart. “I wanna see you like that all the time.” 

Liam laughed, trying to look everywhere other than at Theo until he gripped his jaw, holding his face in place. 

“I like you so much it scares me.” Liam whispered back, caught in Theo’s gaze with nowhere to go and feeling as though his outfit did little to protect him from his feelings.

Is this what he wanted?

“I wanna kiss you again, and then I want you to let me take you home- not to do anything, just to sleep. And then tomorrow we can get shitty food and we’ll see how this all goes.” Theo said, still cupping Liam’s face. 

Liam nodded, blinking rapidly to stop any tears from making his makeup an even bigger mess after a night in the club. 

Yeah, this was definitely what he wanted. 

The image that Theo was painting for him was everything that he had dared to want for himself. Theo was so ingrained in his life already it wasn’t going to take much to find time for romance. Liam felt his heart sore as Theo let him drag him around the corner and into his building. 

Leaving Theo in his bedroom, he grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol from the bench, ready to unstick all of the glue currently holding things down. 

“When I come back as a boy will you still be here?” Liam asked, leaning in the door to his bathroom. 

“You’ll be lucky if I ever leave.” Theo said, kicking off his shoes and flopping down onto the bed. 

Liam grinned, heading into his bathroom. Starting with his breast form, he used a q-tip and make up remover pad dipped in the rubbing alcohol to lift up the edges of the skin glue. Next he followed the same method to lift the edges of his wig. That done, pulled out the multitude of pins keeping the hair piece in place. Next came the fake lashes before he applied the make up remover Stiles had bought for him specially. 

Jumping through the shower to scrub any remnants of make up or glue, and the smell and sweat of the club from his skin, Liam emerged feeling back to himself. 

Back in his bedroom, Theo was asleep, curled in his sheets and snoring lightly. Liam grinned, not bothering to look at what ever offensive number was on the display of his alarm clock. 

He crawled in next to Theo, giggling as he was enveloped in Theo’s arms as he settled down. He’d been in his bathroom de-dragging long enough for Theo to fall into quite a deep sleep. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Theo mumbled, looking at Liam with bleary eyes. “That’s the good stuff.” 

Liam grinned. Playing Luna was all kinds of crazy fun, and a definite side of himself he looked forward to exploring, but right here with Theo blinking at him sleepily, with so much love on his face, everything just seemed to be falling into place. 

And Liam had never felt prettier.


End file.
